Ain't a Baby AnymoreOr is there
by WhiteWolfSearching
Summary: Sequal to My baby2.I just had to plus so many people said i should.Solo's growing up and so it Duet.But Can Duo give Solo what he wants?(Warning:Mpreg. 1x2 Yoai!And some others i don't have the energy to put up)
1. Default Chapter

Ain't a baby anymore....or is there?  
  
Ok I had some questions on my last fic on what ages the characters were so here ya go  
  
Duo-25  
Heero-26  
Solo-8  
Duet-4  
  
And the usual disclaimer goes here.I don't own gundam wing.I own Duet and this version of Solo!lol....I think I do,but please don't sue me.I'm a high school student.I still live with my mom and have 20 cents to my name....literally.Well enjoy my lovlies!  
  
Chap. 1  
"Daddy why is the grass green?"  
  
"Just is."  
  
"Why is the sky blue?"  
  
"Just is."  
  
"Why is Shini black?"  
  
"He just is."  
  
"Why do fish swim?"  
  
"Just do."  
  
"Why..."  
  
"D! Enough,"Duo laughed  
  
"Why,"Duet asked.  
  
"Shut up D,"Solo yelled flipping through the Tv.  
  
"Daddy!Sowo tolds me to shut up,"Duet whinned.  
  
"So don't tell your sister to shut up,"Duo sighed picking toys up off the floor.  
  
"But she's annoying,"Solo pouted.  
  
"It's still not nice,"Duo said.  
  
"But you tell Papa to shut up,"Solo said with a small glare.  
  
"That's different,"Duo said.  
  
"How,"Solo asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Just is So,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Daddy?When is Papa gettin home,"Duet asked.  
  
"In a few minuets.Look D help me pick up some of your toys so Papa won't trip over them,"Duo said.  
  
"Awww...Ok,"Duet frowned picking up some of her toys.  
  
"Dad...you want me to watch D?You don't sound happy,"Solo said.  
  
"Nah...I'm just tired,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Daddy I finished pickin up.Can I go swim,"Duet asked standing at the bottom of the stairs in her swim suit.  
  
"Let me take this up stairs and then you can,"Duo said carrying toys up stairs.  
  
"When he get back tell Daddy I went and go in the pwol,"Duet said walking out the back door.  
  
"Okay D,"Solo said watching Tv.  
  
A few minuets later Duo walked back down stairs with a towel in hand.  
  
"Solo where's your sister,"Duo asked looking around the living room.  
  
"Outside,"Solo asnwered looking at his dad briefly.  
  
"K...You want to swim with her,"Duo asked.  
  
"Naw,"Solo said continuing to watch television.  
  
"Your loss,"Duo shrugged walking out side.  
  
"Daddy can I swim in the deer end?I can do it.Papa taught me,"Duet asked sitting on the pool stairs kicking her feet in the water.  
  
"No baby.You're still to little to do it alone,"Duo smiled.  
  
"But I can do it,"Duet pouted.  
  
"I'm sure you can baby,but I said no,"Duo said sitting down in one of the pool chairs.  
  
"Papa would let me,"Duet whinned.  
  
"Well when he gets home we'll talk about it,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"Fine,"Duo stomped into the pool.  
  
"If you're going to have a tantrum about it we can always go back in,"Duo said.  
  
"NO!I'll be good,"Duet said.  
  
"Ok then,"Duo sighed leaning back in the chair and getting more comfortable.  
  
A few minuets later Duo had fallen asleep and Duo was still steaming.(not literally...I'm not curel to children!)  
  
"I show Daddy I can swim in the deer end,"Duo said climbing out of the pool and walking around to the diving board."I show him,"Duet said before jumping in.  
  
Unfortuntally Duet had never swam in the deep end with out her Papa(Heero) ad her side holding her up.  
  
"Da...Daddy,"Duet yelled kicking her legs frantically to keep her head above the water. "Daddy,"Duet yelled again.  
  
"Hmmm,"Duo moaned sitting up yawning and opening his eyes.  
  
"He...Help,"Duet tried to scream,but her mouth kept filling with water so it came out as a gargle.  
  
Suddenly wide awake Duo shot out of the chair and dove into the pool fully dressed.  
  
"Hold on to me Duet,"Duo said wrapping an arm around Duet's waist.Using one arm,Duo swam to the edge of the pool and pulled himself and Duet out of the pool."Are you ok baby,"Duo panted kneeling in front of the coughing girl.  
  
"Ye...Yes,"Duet answered as she started crying.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again you hear me?When I say no I mean it,"Duo said shaking Duet slightly.  
  
"I'm swory,"Duet cried wrapping her small arms around Duo's neck.  
  
"Don't ever do that again.You scared me,"Duo said swollowing the lump in his throat and hugging his daughter tightly.  
  
"I scared you,"Duet asked pulling away to look at her Daddy.  
  
"Yes you did.I could of lost you very easily just now,"Duo said brushing Duet's wet chestnut bangs out of her face.  
  
"I'm swory,"Duet sniffled hugging Duo tightly again.  
  
"It'll be ok...Just don't ever do that again,"Duo said picking Duet up and carrying her inside.  
  
"Dad you're all wet,"Solo giggled.  
  
"I know,"Duo sighed.  
  
"What happened,"Heero asked from the couch.  
  
"Let me dry her off and I'll tell you in out room,"Duo said walking up stairs.  
  
.....Later  
  
"I could of lost her saily,"Duo said hugging himself.  
  
"But you didn't.It's not your fault.It's mine for taking her out to the deep end of the pool,"Heero said wrapping his arms around Duo's trembling form.  
  
"If i wasn't so tired I wouldn't of fallen asleep and she would have stayed in the shallow end,"Duo sighed."It's not your fault.You've just been working to hard,"Heero said.  
  
"I know.I never get enough sleep.Solo's nightmare last night kept me up cause he wouldn't go back to sleep and I couldn't sleep with him in our bed and I didn't have time to sleep after work cause I had to pick up Duet from day-care and Solo from school then take them with me to the doctor's office and while we were there they got a check up and DUet cried all the way home and then I had to exsercise and clean up the living room and then the pool incident...I just haven't had time to rest,"Duo said.  
  
"Rest now.I'll made dinner and watch the kids.Then tomorrow we'll call in sick and spend the whole day sleeping,"Heero said kissing Duo's cheek.  
  
"But if I'm home I'll have to clean house,"Duo sighed.  
  
"It's clean and one day without doing anything won't hurt.You're only 25 and you sound 40,"Heero said running a hand through Duo's damp hair.  
  
"This coming from the once 'Perfect Soldier',"Duo laughed.  
  
"That's in the past love,"Heero said.  
  
"I know,"Duo smiled slightly.  
  
"Take a nap and I'll make supper,"Heero said kissing Duo's lips quickly before standing up.  
  
"Alright,"Duo yawned pulling the covers up.  
  
"Sleep well,"Heero said turning out the light and walking out the door and closing it behind him.  
"What's wrong with dad,"Solo asked from the living room as Heero walked down stairs.  
  
"He's just tired,"Heero replied.  
  
"It's D's fault,"Solo glared.  
  
"S'not,"Duet sniffled from the couch,hugging her doll closely.  
  
"It's no one's fault.It's just that with the...,"Heero was cut short as the phone began to ring.  
  
"Hello?.....He's asleep can I take a message?....Sure. I'll tell him...You're welcome...Bye."  
  
"Who was that,"Solo asked.  
  
"Someone for your dad,"Heero replied.  
  
"Oh,"Solo said.  
  
"I hungry,"Duet whinned from the couch.  
  
"Ok.I'm going to cook right now Duet,"Heero said walking into the kitchen.  
.....Upstairs,Later.  
  
"No...I..I can't...I won't....No!I....HEERO,"DUo yelled waking up from a nightmare panting."My word,"Duo sighed brushing his bangs back.  
  
"DADDY SUPER IS DONE,"Duet yelled.  
  
"Duet!Don't wake him,"Heero yelled.  
  
"I'm up,"Duo laughed in reply.  
  
"Nice going D,"Solo yelled.  
  
"Daddy!Sowo is bein mean,"Duet yelled.  
  
"I know,"Duo yawned walking down the stairs and into the living room.  
  
"Twerp,"Solo said to Duet.  
  
"I didn't eman to wake Daddy,"Duet sniffed.  
  
"It's ok you two.I was already up,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Supper is ready,"Heero said.  
  
"Oks,"Duet smiled hopping down drom the couch and running into the kitchen.  
  
"Wonder where she gets it,"Heero smirked.  
  
"You shut up,"Duo said.  
  
"SEE!?Why can't I tell D to shut up,"Solo pouted.  
  
"Because _I_ don't mean it,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Sure,"Heero and Solo said together.  
  
"You two are so much alike it's funny,"Duo laughed.  
  
"Just you wait,"Heero said.  
  
"OOoo I'm so scared,"Duo laughed walking into the kitchen.  
  
"I feel for you Papa,"Solo giggled.  
  
"Thank you,"Heero smiled.  
  
"I heard that!Now get your rears in here and eat,"Duo yelled.  
  
"Aye Aye Captian,"Solo saluted before marching into the kitchen,  
  
"What he said,"Heero said walking into the kitchen also.  
  
After supper Solo was cleaning the dishes off the tabel while Duo washed and Heero was putting Duet to bed.  
  
"Dad,"Solo asked handing a glass to his dad.  
  
"Yeah So,"Duo asked taking the glass.  
  
"I need...I mean I want...I,"Solo stammered.  
  
"What do you want So,"Duo asked kneeling down in front of Solo,so Solo was taller.It sometimes helped when Duo seemed smaller and less towering.  
  
"I....I...Can I have a little brother,"So asked with a blush.  
  
"I don't know baby.It all depends,"Duo sighed with a smile,standing up to finish the dishes.  
  
"You don't have to.It's just that D is annoying and she's a girl,"Solo sighed.  
  
"We'll see...I can't promise,"Duo said with a forced smile.  
  
"Thank you Daddy,"Solo smiled hugging Duo's waist briefly.  
  
"Go and do your school work and I'll be up shortly,"Duo said turning off the water and leaning against the sink.  
  
"Ok,"Solo smiled running out of the kitchen.  
  
"He seems happy,"Heero smiled at the door way.  
  
"Heero...I'm a bad parent,"Duo sighed.  
  
"What makes you say that love,"Heero askes shutting the kitchen door.  
  
"First I almost let Duet drown and now....and now Solo wants a brother and...and...I can't,"Duo sobbed.  
  
"Duo.Duet almost drowning isn't your fault.No one is to blame for it and...Solo can just keep wanting,"Heero said hugging Duo close.  
  
"But I want to...I miss it,"Duo sighed pulling away from Heero and whiping away fresh tears.  
  
"Well then you should know...Dr. G called." 


	2. Changes

....At G's Lab.  
  
"How is he Dr.G,"Heero asked.  
  
"He'll live.He may not be able to move aorund for a while,but he'll live,"Dr.G replied.  
  
"Did the surgery work,"Heero asked.  
  
"Of course and I removed the possibility of scars also,"Dr.G said.  
  
"Thank you.This means a lot to him and me,"Heero said.  
  
"You're welcome.You can take him home now if you want,"Dr.G said.  
  
"I will,"Heero nodded.  
  
"He's this way.Follow me,"Dr.G said turning and walking down a near by hall.  
...Later at home.  
  
Duo woke up starring at his bedroom celing.A little alarmed,Duo sat up a little and looked around his bedroom.Duo winced from the pain in his stomach from the small movement,he laid back down.  
  
"How are you feeling,"Heero saked from the door way.  
  
"Groggy and tired,"Duo said softly.  
  
"Feel like a visitor,"Heero asked.  
  
"Sure,"Duo whispered.  
  
"Dad,"Solo asked stepping in front of Heero.  
  
"Hey baby,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Are you ok,"Solo asked.  
  
"I'm fine,"Duo said softly.  
  
Solo smiled and ran over to Duo's bedside.  
  
"Gently Solo,"Heero said leaning on the door frame.  
  
"Ok Papa,"Solo said crawling into bed and hugging Duo gentally. "I love you Dad.Get well soon,"Solo said.  
  
"I love you too and thanks baby,"Duo replied returning the hug.  
  
"Ok Solo.Dad needs to rest and you need to do your school work,"Heero said.  
  
"Alright.I'll see you later Dad,"Solo said crawling off the bed and leaving the bedroom.  
  
"Now that we're alone Heero.What on earth are we going to do,"Duo smiled.  
  
"I'm going to spend time with you,"Heero said closing the bedroom door.  
  
"Well I've got a lot of time on my hands,"Duo said as Heero sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Nice not having anything to do isn't it,"Heero asked taking DUo's hand and lacing their fingers together.  
  
"It is,but I can't move.It hurts,"Duo frowned.  
  
"Dr.G said that you wouldn't be able to move around for a while,but this way you can catch up on your rest,"Heero said.  
  
"That or I'll die of boredom,"Duo smiled.  
  
"I can always have Duet bring you some of her dolls,"Heero smirked.  
  
"I'll pass.Where is Duet anyway,"Duo asked.  
  
"Asleep.She cried herself to sleep when I told her she couldn't see you until you woke up,"Heero said.  
  
"Well when she wakes up tell her to come see me.I don't want her to think I'm dead or dying,"Duo sighed.  
  
"I will,but you should go back to sleep love,"Heero said kissing Duo's forehead.  
  
"Alright,"Duo said pulling Heero close before Heero could pull back.  
  
"Sleep well,"Heero said.  
  
"Okay,"Duo said kissing Heero's lips quickly before Heero stood and quietly left the room leaving Duo asleep in the bed.  
  
  
~*~*A few weeks later*~*~  
  
"Daddy!Solo called me dumb,"Duet cried running to Duo.  
  
"Tattle tail,"Solo said sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Just ignore him D.You ready to go to school So,"Duo asked holding Duet.  
  
"Yes,I'm ready,"Solo said picking up his book bag.  
  
"Ok go and wait for Uncle Quatre outside,"Duo said.  
  
"Ok,"Solo said.  
  
"You go and wait for him also D,"Duo said putting Duet down.  
  
"Oks,"Duet smiled running out the front door with Solo.  
  
"Dad!We're leavin.Uncle Quatre is here,"Solo yelled at the door.  
  
"Ok.Be good,"Duo replied stepping out on the porch.  
  
"Bye,"Duet yelled.  
  
"Bye,"Duo said waving at Quatre before walking back in the house and closing the door.  
  
"They're gone,"Heero asked walking down stairs in a pair of jeans and a towel drapped over his shoulders.  
  
"Yes,"Duo nodded.  
  
"Good,"Heero replied wrapping his arms around Duo's waist and nuzzling Duo's neck.  
  
"Ah!Heero you're wet,"Duo laughed pushing Heero away.  
  
"Cause I just got out of the shower baka,"Heero said.  
  
"Oh...in that case.OI!Heero,"Duo laughed as Heero picked him up.  
  
"You talk to much,"Heero said laying Duo down on the couch.  
  
"That just means I'm loud,"Duo whispered in Heero's ear,causing Heero to growl.  
  
"It's not nice to tease me,"Heero said kissing Duo's neck.  
  
"Oh? But I like what you do when I tease,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Upstairs.Bed,"Heero growled.  
  
"Carry me,"Duo asked.  
  
"Alright,"Heero said picking Duo up from the couch and carrying him up stairs.  
  
Once up stairs Heero laid Duo down on the bed and straddled Duo's stomach so Heero could take Duo's shirt off.  
  
"Don't mess with me Heero...I want you now,"Duo said rolling his hips into Heero's,while Heero kissed Duo's chest.  
  
"Your wish is my command,baby,"Heero said capturing Duo's lips in a deep kiss.  
....Later.  
"I'm tired,"Duo sighed drawing designs on Heero's chest.  
  
"Four times,"Heero chuckled.  
  
"Not my fault 'Perfect Soldier,'"Duo blushed.  
  
"Baka,"Heero smiled kissing Duo's lips quickly,hugging his love close.  
  
"But I'm a cute bake,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Beautiful,"Heero said.  
  
"Heero...You're too seet for your own good,"Duo sighed.  
  
"I have you to thank for that,"Heero said running a hand through Duo's unbound hair.  
  
"If you make me blush anymore I'll permantly be red,"Duo laughed.  
  
"But you look good in red,"Heero smirked.  
  
"Oh no! Not again!I'm tired and sore enough,"Duo said.  
  
"Ok ok.I'm tired too.We'll play later,"Heero laughed.  
  
"Later,"Duo said.  
  
"If you're up to it,"Heero added with a laugh.  
  
"I love your laugh,"Duo sighed snuggling into Heero's arms.  
  
"Duo,"Heero asked.  
  
"Hmm,"Duo asnwered.  
  
"I love you,"Heero said.  
  
"I love you too,"Duo said.  
  
  
TBC....  
Hey guys real quick.I'm sorry for jumping in time a lot.  
I'm trying to get to a certain time period and if I don't I'm sure I'll lose the idea  
I have in my head and I would write it down but!!I don't have anymore notebook paper  
...Go figure.I'll go and bye some later but for right now I'm sorry about the time   
jumps.   
  
Later My lovlies! 


	3. Announcement

~*A Couple of Weeks later*~  
  
"Ok Quatre.I can take Solo and Duet to school...It's ok.It's not your fault...I'll stop by your house on my way home...Naw I'm ok it's just early....Ok see you later Quat...Ok bye,"Duo said into the phone.  
  
"You're taking Solo and Duet,"Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah.Quatre broke his wrist and he won't drive with it so while I take Solo and Duet, Trowa is taking Sam, Alex, and Trinton,"Duo said pulling on his boots.  
  
"Okay,"Heero said sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah and I'm stopping by Quatre's house on the way home for a second to see how he's doing,"Duo said grabbing the keys.  
  
"Ok well I'm going to spend some time upstairs in the office,"Heero said.  
  
"I'll hurry home so you won't be bored...SOLO, D! We're leaving,"Duo said kissing Heero quickly before walking out the door with children in tow.  
  
  
"Dad are you okay,"Solo asked after Duet was dropped off.  
  
"I'll be okay.I'm just feeling a little queasy...Just be good at school,"Duo smiled as Solo left the car.  
  
"Bye Dad,"Solo waved running up the steps into school.  
  
"What's wrong with me,"Duo asked feeling his fevered forehead.  
  
*~At Quatre's house~*  
  
"Are you feeling ok,"Quatre asked.  
  
"No.I already threw up on the way here,"Duo sighed as QUatre put a cold cloth of Duo's forehead.  
  
"Should I call and tell Heero you're here,"Quatre asked.  
  
"No he knows I'm here.I...,"Before Duo could finish his sentence he jumped up and ran to the bathroom where he heaved up his stomach's contents again.  
  
"I'm calling Heero.You need to be in bed,"Quatre said turning on the vid-phone. "Dial Yuy residents,"Quatre commanded.  
  
"Hello.Heero Yuy speaking,"Heero answered.  
  
"Heero.It's Quatre.Listen Duo's real sick and he needs to be home in bed and he's to sick to drive himself home,"Quatre said.  
  
"I'll be okay,"Duo yelled before vomiting again.  
  
"I'm on my way,"Heero said hanging up the phone.  
  
*~Back Home*~  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were sick this morning,"Heero asked carrying Duo into the house.  
  
"Because I felt fine before I left,"Duo sighed as Heero laid him down on the couch.  
  
"Well you're home now and we'll get you well,"Heero said pulling a near by blanket up over Duo's body.  
  
"The sooner the better,"Duo said.  
  
"Hai,"Heero replied.  
  
"I just don't understand.I felt fine before I left,"Duo said.  
  
"Maybe it's just a virus,"Heero shrugged.  
  
Duo didn't reply as he ran to the bathroom and threw up.  
  
"We should tak you to a doctor,"Heero said rubbing Duo's back.  
  
"No doctors,"Duo gasped.  
  
"Duo,you're sick.You need to see a doctor,"Heero said as Duo walked pass Heero out of the bathroom holding his stomach.  
  
"I'm fine.It's probably just a bug,"Duo sighed sitting down on the couch.  
  
"You were sick yesterday weren't you,"Heero asked.  
  
"Who told you,"Duo asked.  
  
"Solo did when I got home,"Heero said sitting down next to Duo.  
  
"Tattle tail,"Duo pouted.  
  
"If this gets worse you're going to the doctor's regardless,"Heero said making Duo lay down in Heero's lap.  
  
"If it gets worse...I won't argue,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Well at least you agree with me on somethings,"Heero said.  
  
"I agree with you on other stuff too,"Duo pouted.  
  
"I'm just playing with you,"Heero said.  
  
"I know,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Not to ruin the mood,but did you feed Shini,"Heero asked.  
  
"Crap.I didn't think about it.I'll go do it now,"Duo said sitting up.  
  
"No wait.I'll do it.You're sick,"Heero said.  
  
"I'm feeling somewhat better,"Duo said standing up and heading out the back door.  
  
Once Shini was fed Duo sat down on the grass with Shini laying his head in Duo's lap.  
  
"Haven't spent much time with you have I Shini,"Duo asked.  
  
Shini whinned and licked Duo's hand.  
  
"Are you worried about me too?Heero's worried.He's a real worry wort sometimes.I guess I should be gald.When we were fighting in the war he showed no emotion and cared for no one.I'm glas he cares now,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Ark,"Shini barked licking Duo's face.  
  
"Oi!Shini down,"Duo laughed pushing the big dog off of him.  
  
Shini did as told and laid back down in Duo's lap.  
  
"Come on Shini.If i'm out here any longer I may make my self even more sick and then Heero would worry more,"Duo chuckled standing up.  
  
"Arkooo,"Shini howled following Duo into the house.  
  
*~*A few weeks later*~*  
  
"Duo you're going to the doctor's.This has been going on for five and a half weeks now,"Heero said as Duo left the bathroom.  
  
"What for? I know what's wrong with me,"Duo sighed sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Well please tell me cause I would like to know,"Heero said sarcasticly.  
  
"I...I,"Duo stammered,all his courage flying out the window."I...I'm sick,"Duo grinned.  
  
"Baka I knew that,"Heero said rolling his eyes.  
  
"No...that's not it,"Duo sighed standing up.  
  
"What is it,"Heero asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well...I went to see G cause I thought maybe something had gone wrong and....nothing's wrong,Heero...I'm pregnant,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"How far along,"Heero asked.  
  
"One month,one week, and two days,"Duo smiled releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me,"Heero asked hugging Duo tightly.  
  
"You were at work and I was at work and I got off before you and we just never really saw each other alone to talk,"Duo said returning the hug.  
  
"I guess Solo will get another younger sibling after all,"Heero smiled kissing Duo's cheek.  
  
"We'll have to wait and see if it's a boy or girl,"Duo smiled melting into Heero's arms.  
  
"You've amazed me yet again love,"Heero said.  
  
"I'm just full of surprises,"Duo laughed.  
  
"Hai.That you are,"Heero said kissing Duo's lips softly.  
  
TBC....  
~Tee hee hee...I like these little chats with you.  
Any way I had to add a small part in there about Shini.  
He was feeling left out!How old is he now?.....*thinking*....about 8 I think...  
Yup 8.I'm sorry this update took a while too I sprained my wrist and it's not easy   
to type with a splint on...(that's where the idea of Quatre breaking his wrist came   
from) and yea so anyway my lovlies I hope you enjoy and review are always loved!   
TTFN!~ 


	4. Snow is falling lets have some cheer

*~A Month and Three Weeks later*~(A few days from Christmas)  
  
~*Quick note!Duo's baby is due in July!Well not in real life it's not just in my   
story...I just thought i'd share that and that's why I'm saying how much time is   
being jumped!...on to the story!~*  
"Solo did you finish your school work,"DUo asked brining diry laundry down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah and Papa checked it too,"Solo said polishing the wood on the coffee table quickly.  
  
"Where is your Papa,"Duo asked.  
  
"He's outside feeding Shini,"Solo answered.  
  
"Ok,"Duo replied from the laundry room.  
  
"Do you need help,"Solo asked.  
  
"Yeah take those towels on the couch upstairs to the towel closet in the bathroom,"Duo said.  
  
"Ok,"Solo said doing as asked.  
  
"Duo!I'm bringing Shini in.His dog house is basically flooded with snow,"Heero said from the back door.  
  
"Ok,"Duo said walking out of the laundry room.  
  
"Baby you need something warmer on,"Heero said noticing Duo was wearing a pair of loose jeans and a black short sleeved shirt.  
  
"If I dress any warmer I'll melt,"Duo said.  
  
"Okay,"Heero replied taking off his jacket.  
  
"Arooo,"Shini howled jumpin on Duo and knocking him down.  
  
"Oww...Shini,"Duo groaned as the big dog bathed Duo's face in saliva.  
  
"Duo.Are you alright,"Heero asked taking Shini by the colar and pulling him off Duo.  
  
"Yeah I think so,"Duo said sitting up and putting a hand on his slightly swollen abdomen.  
  
"You sure,"Heero asked helping Duo up to his feet.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine,"Duo said as Heero kneeled down infront of Duo.  
  
"Are you ok too baby,"Heero asked Duo's stomach.  
  
"Heero you're silly,"Duo chuckled as Heero put an ear to Duo's stomach.  
  
"Shhh,"Heero said listening.  
  
"Ok,"Duo laughed.  
  
"I can't wait to meet this one,"Heero said standing back up.  
  
"I can't either,but we're just going to have to wait,"Duo smiled.  
  
"I guess,"Heero said.  
  
"Of course we are....I'm hungry,"Duo said.  
  
"What do you want,"Heero asked.  
  
"Hmmm....pineapple,"Duo said.  
  
"Good thing I bought some yesterday,"Heero chuckled.  
  
"I picked it out,"Solo said.  
  
"That he did,but stay here and I'll get some,"Heero said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Is the baby hungry,"Solo asked touching Duo's slightly swollen abdomen.  
  
"Yes it's hungry,"Duo smiled.  
  
"That's cool,"Solo said.  
  
"Are you hungry So,"Duo asked sitting on the couch with Solo.  
  
"Not really,"Solo shrugged.  
  
"Well I got some for everyone,"Heero said sitting a plate full of pineapple down on the coffee table.  
  
"Looks good Heero.Thank you,"Duo said.  
  
"Yeah thank you Papa,"Solo said grabbing a piece and sticking it into his mouth.  
  
"I'm going to wake Duet up and see if she wants some,"Heero said.  
  
"Ok,"Duo said grabbing a piece of pine apple and sticing it in his mouth.  
  
"EEhhhh,"Solo groaned.  
  
"That's not nice So,"Duo said eating another piece.  
  
"No not that.Shini is licking a bad place,"Solo said.  
  
"Well you aren't suppose to watch him,"Duo laughed locking Solo in a lose head lock.  
  
"Well he did it,"Solo laughed breaking fee of Duo's hold and pushing Duo down on the couch.  
  
"Not his fault,"Duo laughed.  
  
"Give up dad.I've got you,"Solo giggled sitting on Duo's stomach.  
  
"Never,"Duo laughed tickling Solo.  
  
"Ah!Dad,"Solo laughed trying to evade Duo's hands.  
  
"Hey you two.No rough housing,"Heero said walking down stairs alone.  
  
"Party pooper,"Solo mumbled.  
  
"Hey So...Go get him over here and we'll show him not to tell us no,"Duo whispered in Solo's ear.  
  
"Ok,"Solo said hopping off the couch and running over to Heero.  
  
"What are you two up to,"Heero asked as Solo grabbed Heero's shirt and drug him over to the couch.  
  
"Nothing,"Duo said sitting up so Heero could sit down.  
  
"Yea nothing,"Solo said sitting on the other side of Heero.  
  
"Hungry Heero,"Duo asked taking a piece of pine apple and eating it.  
  
"It's really good,"Solo said copying Duo's actions.  
  
"No.I'm fine,"Heero said eyeing Duo and Solo.  
  
"That's what you think,"Duo said.  
  
"Yea that's what you think,"Solo copied.  
  
"What,"Heero asked before he was attacked by two pair of ticklings hands.  
  
"Ah!I give,"Heero laughed.  
  
"Ok,"Duo laughed.  
  
"Bleh,"Solo giggled laying down in Heero's lap.  
  
"Daddy it's to loud to sweep,"Duet whinned walking down stairs rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry baby.We'll keep it down,"Duo said as Duet crawled into Duo's lap.  
  
"You're getting fat Daddy,"Duet giggled.  
  
"D you're stupid.That's not Dad,that's the baby,"Solo said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Solo don't call your sister stupid,"Heero said popping Solo on one of his legs.  
  
"Sorry,"Solo mumbled.  
  
"It ok,but how can tha baby make Daddy's stomach bigger,"Duet asked.  
  
"The baby is growing and Daddy's body is accomidating it,"Heero said.  
  
"Oh...What's ac..acco...What's that word mean,"Duet sighed.  
  
"Basically it means that Daddy's body is making the baby comfortable,"Heero said tucking some of Duet's hair behind her ear.  
  
"Oh ok,"Duet said with a yawn.  
  
"Come on baby you're going back to bed and finish your nap,"Duo said standing up with Duet in his arms.  
  
"You shouldn't carry her.She's to heavy,"Heero said.  
  
"I'm fine.It won't hurt me to carry her up stairs,"Duo said walking up stairs with Duet still in his arms.  
  
"Why do I even bother,"Heero sighed.  
  
"Because you can,"Solo shrugged sitting up.  
  
"I guess,but he could at least listen once in a while,"Heero said.  
  
"Well...my teacher sometime says that when she lectures us it goes in one ear and out the other...you could plug up one of Dad's ears and what you say will stick in his head,"Solo said.  
  
"No one is sticking anything in my ears,"Duo said walking down stairs.  
  
"Well that rules that out,"Heero said as Duo sat down on the couch.  
  
"Well I'm out of ideas,"Solo said.  
  
"Thanks anyway,"Heero said.  
  
"Anytime Papa,"Solo smiled standing up.  
  
"Ark,"Shini barrked at the door before Quatre's daughter,Sam,walked in.  
  
"Hey Uncle Duo,Uncle Heero.Can solo come and play with me outside and later at my house,"Sam asked.  
  
"As long as he gets home before 8,"Duo said.  
  
"My Pop will bring him home,"Sam said flipping her blonde hair behinde her and batting her green eyes.  
  
"Ok then,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Thanks Dad,"Solo smiled pulling on his jacket and gloves.  
  
"Yea thanks Unlce Duo,"Sam smiled.  
  
"Grab your toboggin,"Duo said.  
  
"Ok bye,"Solo said grabbign his toboggin and running out the door with Sam.  
  
"Peace and quiet at last,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Enjoy it while you can,cause Duet will wake up hungry in a few minuets and Solo will be him in..*glance at clock*..four hours,"Heero said wrapping an arm around Duo's shoulders.  
  
"And the same thing will happen tomorrow,"Duo said.  
  
"No it won't cause we're going you know what shopping tomorrow,"Heero said.  
  
"You can say Christmas shopping.The kids aren't around to hear us,"Duo said.  
  
"Not all of them are gone,"Heero chuckled.  
  
"I'm not a kid Heero,"Duo pouted crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Not you.This one,"Heero said putting a hand on Duo's stomach.  
  
"Oh,"Duo blushed.  
  
"Come help me with dinner,"Heero said getting up.  
  
"I guess I should,"Duo sighed standing up also.  
  
"What should we fix,"Heero asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Pancakes,"Duo said walking in the kitchen also.  
  
"For supper,"Heero said.  
  
"Oh umm...Pancakes,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"You and your cravings...At least it's not ice cream and pickles,"Heero smiled.  
  
"Oh!That sounds good,"Duo said.  
  
"We'll fix pancakes if you wait until tomorrow for ice cream,"Heero said.  
  
"Alright I'll wait,"Duo sighed as he helped Heero cook.  
  
*~Christmas Eve~*  
  
Duo sighed and turned on to his side again.  
  
"If you don't stop moving I"m not going to get any sleep,"Duo whispered caressing his stomach.  
  
"Can't sleep,"Heero asked sitting up some.  
  
"No.The baby keeps moving and...I can't sleep when it does.It's having a party or something,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Just try to go to sleep and maybe it will too,"Heero said laying back down.  
  
"I have,"Duo said.  
  
"I don't know then love,"Heero said putting a hand on Duo's swollen stomach."It kicked,"Heero said rubbing his hand over the spot where it kicked.  
  
"It's been doing it almost all night,"Duo said.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me,"Heero asked.  
  
"Cause you were asleep,"Duo sighed feeling really tired.  
  
"Next time wake me,"Heero smiled.  
  
"Alright,"Duo yawned.  
  
"Try and go to sleep,"Heero said.  
  
"Hmm K,"Duo mumbled already half asleep.  
  
"Sleep well,"Heero whispered kissing Duo's forehead before going back to sleep.  
  
Unfortunantly Duo didn't get to sleep long before he was woken up again.  
  
"Dad,"Solo called shaking Duo's shoulder gentally.  
  
"Huh...What is it So,"Duo asked groggily sitting up on his elbows.  
  
"I had a nightmare,"Solo sighed.  
  
"What was it about,"Duo asked sitting up all the way and making room so Solo could sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
"It was about you and the baby.I dreamt that you were taken away and some bad people you locked away at work ripped you open and took the new baby,"Solo sniffed.  
  
"Aww So..That's horrible,but I'm ok.It was only a dream,"Duo said hugging Solo gentally.  
  
"But it seemed real,"Solo sniffed again.  
  
"Everything is fine see,"Duo said taking one of Solo's hands and resting it on his stomach.  
  
"It kicked me,"Solo smiled.  
  
"It started kicking tonight,"Duo smiled in return.  
  
"That's neat,"Solo giggled.  
  
"Feel better,"Duo asked.  
  
"Yes,"Solo nodded.  
  
"Will you be able to sleep in your bed tonight or do you want to stay with me and your father,"Duo asked wiping away old tears off Solo's cheek.  
  
"I can sleep alone,"Solo said.  
  
"Good night So,"Duo said hugging Solo again.  
  
"Night Dad,"Solo said returning the hug before going off to his room.  
  
"What a rough night,"Duo whispered laying back down.  
  
"It'll be better in the morning.Go back to sleep,"Heero said pulling Duo close to him.  
  
"Night love,"Duo sighed drifting off to sleep again.  
  
"Good night,"Heero replied doing the same.  
  
TBC....  
  
Ok people.Happy Emily? lol i'm just playin with ya.but thank you everyone for your reviews!I love to hear from you people! It brings sunshine to my afternoon! TTYL! 


	5. Differences and agreements

*~Morning~*  
"Wake up it's Cwismas,"Duet squealed jumping on Duo's and Heero's bed.  
  
"Ok ok D.We're up,"Duo said sitting up along with Heero.  
  
"What time is it,"Heero asked with a yawn,rubbing his eyes.  
  
"To early,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Mmmm,"Heero moaned flopping down on the bed.  
  
"Go wake Solo up D,"Duo yawned.  
  
"Oks,"Duet smiled hopping off the bed and running from the room.  
  
"Merry Christmas Heero,"Duo said kissing Heero's lips.  
  
"Merry Christmas love,"Heero sighed.  
  
*~A few hours later~*  
  
Duet laid on the floor asleep snuggled next to a stuffed bear and Solo lay sleep next to her with a hand held gamer in hand.Duo and Heero were snuggled together on the couch watching the fire burn in the fire place.  
  
"How long did it take this year,"Duo asked.  
  
"An hour longer than last year,"Heero said hugging Duo close.  
  
"Only an hour,"Duo chuckled.  
  
"Yeah.That or my watch is wrong,"Heero smiled.  
  
"Hmm,"Duo sighed resting his head on Heero's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Duo,"Heero asked.  
  
"What,"Duo replied raising his head to look at Heero.  
  
"Umm I,"Heero stammered shifting sideways so he could see Duo.  
  
"What is it love,"Duo asked shifting as well.  
  
"Um.Merry Christmas,"Heero blushed slightly,handing Duo a small box with a red ribbion wrapped around it.  
  
"Oh Heero.Thank you...Here.Merry Christmas,"Duo smiled taking the box and handing Heero a small box with a silver ribbion wrapped around it.  
  
"Thank you,"Heero smiled taking the box.  
  
"Together,"Duo asked.  
  
"Together,"Heero nodded.  
  
"1."  
  
"2."  
  
"3,"Heero and Duo said together opening their presents together.  
  
"Oh wow...Heero I..It's beautiful,"Duo gasped holding a small silver ring up.The ring held a violet dimond surrounded with silver weavings,but the beauty was inside the diomond,a pair of angel's wings could be seen resting in the dimond.  
  
"Great minds think alike,"Heero smiled holding a similar ring except his held a cobalt blue dimond and resting inside the stone was a pair of bat's wings.  
  
"That we do love,"Duo smiled slipping the ring on his ring finger,opposite hand that his wedding ring lay.  
  
"Merry Christmas,"Heero smiled doing the same.  
  
"Merry Christmas,"Duo said pulling Heero's face towards his for a deep kiss.  
  
*~A Month Later~*~~(Quick note here.I made a miss timing on something and Duo's baby is Due in Aug.Not July..My bad!*ducks thrown objects...Later my lovlies)~~  
  
Sunday*  
  
"I wanna go home,"Duet whinned sitting on one of the park benches.  
  
"Later Duet.Dad needs his Sunday spent without you two arguing,"Heero said.  
  
"It's not always my fault,"Solo said sitting down also.  
  
"No,but you two are always fighting,causeing your Dad stress and that's something he doesn't need in his current condition.It's not good for the baby.Last time he was under so much stress it caused the baby to come early,"Heero sighed sitting down.  
  
"I was the baby then,"Duet smiled crawling into Heero's lap.  
  
"Yes you were,"Heero said wrapping his arms around Duet.  
  
"I thought Dad was going to die when he had Duet.He had to stay in bed and take a lot of medicine after she came.He couldn't play with me for a long time,"Solo said.  
  
"Dad wouldn't leave you.Even if he died.He loves you both so much.He would never go,"Heero said.  
  
"I love Daddy too,"Duet said.  
  
"I do too,"Solo said.  
  
"Well lets go home so you can tell him,"Heero said standing up and balencing Duet on his hip.  
  
"Alright,"Solo said walking by Heero to the car.  
  
*~At home~*  
  
"Dad we're home,"Solo yelled.  
  
"Solo keep it down.Don't interrup him,"Heero said.  
  
"Woops.I forgot,"Solo said ducking his head.  
  
"I remembered,"Duet beamed sticking her tongue out at Solo.  
  
"Don't even start you two,"Heero said.  
  
"Be nice Heero.You're starting to sound like me,"Duo said walking downstairs.  
  
"Daddy,"Duet yelled running up to Duo and Hugging his leg.  
  
"Dad,"Solo yelled running and hugging Duo around the waist.  
  
"What caused this,"Duo asked putting at arm around Solo and a hand on Duet's back.  
  
"Nothing we just love you Dad,"Solo said.  
  
"Well I love you two also,"Duo smiled glancing over at Heero.  
  
"We talked at the park some,"Heero shrugged.  
  
"Hey Solo,Duet.Go and play for a second.I want to talk to Papa a second,"Duo smiled letting go of Solo and Duet.  
  
"Ok Dad,"Solo said taking Duet's hand and walking her to the play room.  
  
"What did you tell them,"Duo asked walking up to Heero.  
  
"Just talking about Solo and Duet not arguing and causing stress for you and then we talked about why and how Duet came to the world,"Heero said holding Duo in a lose embrace.  
  
"Oh.That all? Here I was thinking that they were sucking up for something,"Duo chuckled.  
  
"No,but you have to say that they aren't arguing as much as they were,with the new baby on the way they're behaving,"Heero said.  
  
"I have noticed,"Duo smiled.  
  
"I don't want to bring this up love,but this baby is bigger than Solo and Duet were,"Heero said.  
  
"I know!I don't know why.I really haven't been over eating...it just...Well it's a different baby and a different pregnancy,"Duo sighed rubbing a hand over his eyes.  
  
"I don't know.Maybe.I didn't mean anything by it love.You're beautiful just the same,"Heero said.  
  
"No.I'm fat,"Duo said throwing his arms up in the air.  
  
"Duo I didn't say that.You aren't fat,"Heero said.He really didn't want to start an argument right now.  
  
"No.I'm pregnant and it's your fault,"Duo yelled.  
  
"Duo...I don't want to argue with you,"Heero sighed taking Duo's hand.  
  
"But we are,"Duo sighed sollowing the tears that threatened.  
  
"Let not,forgive me please,"Heero said.  
  
"Ok.I'm sorry I snapped at you.This isn't easy you know,"Duo sighed slumping his shoulders in defeat.  
  
"It's my fault.Come on.Lets go and lay down for a while,"Heero said leading Duo upstairs and into the bedroom.  
  
"I guess some rest will help.I didn't get much sleep last night anyway,"Duo sighed laying down with Heero.  
  
"Shh...rest,"Heero said kissing Duo's lips quickly.  
  
"Ok,"Duo sighed already falling asleep with Heero at his side.  
  
TBC...  
  
Phew....Ok sorry if this is kinda short.I was in a hurry to type it up  
and...i hate to say it but.....I hit a wall.I'm on a stump in the middle  
of a mythical forest and I lost my muse!He ran away! I don't know what to put next  
But have no fear my lovlies...i'll think of something...  
I hope...untill then adieu!   
*Throws arm over eyes and walks off stage* 


	6. Talk

*~A few days later~*  
  
"Daddy do you want some of my chocolate bar,"Duet asked.  
  
"No thanks D.I can't have chocolate,"Duo smiled resting his hands on his stomach.  
  
"Why not,"Duet asked.  
  
"It isn't healthy for the baby,"Duo replied.  
  
"You eat other stuff,"Solo said.  
  
"But I'm careful with what I eat.Even if I'm craving it real bad,"Duo chuckled.  
  
"Oh...Well do you want some of my other candy,"Duet asked.  
  
"It isn't all yours,"Solo glared.  
  
"No baby I'm ok I don't want any,"Duo smiled.  
  
"What do you want,"Duet asked.  
  
"Chinese and that's where your father is at the moment,"Duo laughed.  
  
"Oh,"Duet nodded.  
  
"Yep and you don't need to fill up on candy D or you'll make yourself sick,"Duo said.  
  
"But,"Duet pouted.  
  
"No but's D.Put the candy up for now,"Duo said.  
  
"Ok,"Duet sighed putting the rest of the candy back in a wal-mart bag.  
  
"Good girl,"Duo smiled as Duet went in the kitchen to put the candy up.  
  
"When is Papa going to be back,"Solo asked.  
  
"Now,"Heero said at the front door carrying in the take out.  
  
"Yay!Goodies,"Duo laughed getting up from the couch to help Heero.  
  
"Thanks love,"Heero smiled.  
  
"Anytime,"Duo said returning the smile and carrying the food into the kitchen.  
  
"Lunch time kids,"Heero said walking into the kitchen also.  
  
"Let me help,"Solo said following into the kitchen.  
  
"Good grief,"Solo gaped looking at his sister.  
  
"Duet I asked you to put the candy up not shove it all into your mouth,"Duo sighed setting the take out on the counter and taking what was left of the candy away from Duet.  
  
"But I wanted it now,"Duet pouted whiping the chocolate from her mouth.  
  
"D is in trouble,"Solo sang.  
  
"Solo don't start.Duet come with me and lets get you cleaned up,"Duo said taking Duet by the wrist and dragging her out of the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sorry,"Duet cried.  
  
"I know you're sorry,"Duo said pulling Duet into the bathroom.  
  
"Are you gonna wip me,"Duet sniffed.  
  
"No baby.I'm just going to clean you up.I don't have the energy to punish you right now,"Duo sighed wetting a hand cloth and whiping Duet's mouth off.  
  
"I'm sorry,"Duet sniffed again.  
  
"It's ok.Come on you may not be hungry but you're going to eat some real food or you'll get sick from all of that sugar you ate,"Duo said taking Duet's wrist and leading her back into the kitchen.  
  
"Everything ok,"Heero asked as he set the table with Solo's help.  
  
"Yeah,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Are you ok,"Heero asked Duo.  
  
"Just a little tired.I've been busy with these two today and shopping and cleaning...it just hasn't been a very restful day,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"Were they that much trouble,"Heero asked glancing at Solo and Duet.  
  
"Other than the continuing arguing they were fine.This one was a different story,"Duo smiled resting a hand on his swollen stomach.  
  
"After lunch I'll lay down with you if you want me too,"Heero said setting the food out on the table.  
  
"No I'm ok,"Duo said.  
  
"Are you sure,"Heero asked.  
  
"I'm sure,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Alright then,"Heero sighed.  
  
"Can we eat now,"Solo asked sitting down in his chair.  
  
"Yeah baby we can,"Duo said doing the same.  
  
*~After lunch~*  
  
"Hey D come here,"Duo said sitting on the couch.  
  
"Am I still in trouble,"Duet asked sitting on the couch next to Duo.  
  
"No baby.It's only candy,but next time I ask you to do something please do,"Duo said.  
  
"I'm sorry,"Duet said.  
  
"It's ok...I have a question for ya ok baby,"Duo said.  
  
"Ok,"Duet smiled.  
  
"Where did you get the idea that I was going to hit you or wip you,"Duo asked.  
  
"Some of the other kids at school get hit when they're bad,"Duet shrugged.  
  
"Listen to me D.I or your father would never lay a hand on you in a hurtful manner you understand baby,"Duo asked looking concerned at Duet.  
  
"Ok Daddy.I understand,"Duet smiled.  
  
"Good,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Are you tired.Papa said you were,"Duet asked. snuggling up next to Duo.  
  
"Not really,"Duo smiled wrapping an arm around Duet.  
  
"I love you Daddy,"Duet giggled hugging Duo the best she could.  
  
"I love you to baby,"Duo giggled along.  
  
"Daddy the baby kicked me,"Duet laughed.  
  
"Stop kicking your sister,"Duo told his stomach with a laugh.  
  
"It's ok Daddy.It didn't hurt,"Duet laughed.  
  
"Well then okay,"Duo laughed.  
  
"Did I miss something,"Heero asked from the kitchen door way.  
  
"Nothing really,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"Ok then,"Heero said.  
  
"I think it's time for someone's nap,"Duo said.  
  
"Aww but I'm not tired,"Duet pouted.  
  
"If you don't take your nap now you'll just have to go to bed earlier,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Ok ok.I'll go take mys nap,"Duet sighed crawling off the couch and walking up stairs.  
  
"I'll be up in just a sec to tuck you in,"Duo called as Heero sat down next to him.  
  
"You feeling better,"Heero asked putting an arm around Duo.  
  
"Much.My legs hurt but I'm ok,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Duo I really hope everything is ok in there,"Heero said laying a hand on Duo's stomach.  
  
"Everything feels fine.Other than the child being larger it's fine.Nothing to worry about.If something wasn't right...I'd feel it,"Duo said covering Heero's hand with his own.  
  
"I hope so,"Heero sighed kissing Duo's cheek.  
  
"I know everything is fine.Don't worry,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Ok,"Heero said returning the smile.  
  
"Want to help me tuck Duet in.She'll love it.You don't do it enough,"Duo said standing up from the couch.  
  
"I'd love to,"Heero said standing up and following his love up stairs to their daughter's room to find her already fast asleep.  
  
"She's beautiful...just like you,"Heero said to Duo as he pulled the covers up over their sleeping daughter.  
  
"Suck up,"Duo chuckled quietly tucking Duet's stuffed bear under the covers.  
  
"It's the truth love.You're beautiful,"Heero said taking Duo's hands.  
  
"Even if I am pregnant,"Duo asked,cocking an eyebrow at Heero.  
  
"You're always beautiful.Even if you are pregnant,"Heero said kissing Duo's lips.  
  
"I love you,"Duo smiled.  
  
"I love you,"Heero said.  
  
"Come on lets get out of here before we wake her up,"Duo said pulling Heero from Duet's room.  
  
"Your turn for a nap,"Heero said as Duo led them into their bedroom.  
  
"But I'm not tired,"Duo pouted.  
  
"If you don't take your nap now you'll have to go to bed earlier,"Heero said using Duo's own words against him.  
  
"Not fair Mr.Yuy,"Duo laughed.  
  
"Who said I had to be fair Mr.Yuy,"Heero laughed.  
  
"Cheater,"Duo smiled.  
  
"No I'm married and I can use our last name against you as well as you can against me,"Heero smiled.  
  
"Yeah....we only got married cause we went to one of the colonies,"Duo sighed sitting down on one of the beds.  
  
"It was the only way.Here on earth it's illegal to get married here,but on the colonies it's fine,"Heero shrugged.  
  
"Relena is really messed up to go to such lenghts to keep you from me,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Nothing can keep me from you or my children,"Heero said sitting next to Duo.  
  
"You're poetic,"Duo sighed leaning his head on Heero's shoulder.  
  
"I learned from you,"Heero said.  
  
"No..You've always been.I just helped your poetic side come through,"Duo smiled.  
  
"And so much more,"Heero said kissing Duo's lips.  
  
"I'm so lucky to have you,"Duo smiled.  
  
"I'm lucky to have you,"Heero said pulling Duo to lay down with him."Rest,"Heero said kissing Duo's nose.  
  
"Ok,"Duo yawned closing his eyes.  
  
"You too,"Heero said laying a hand on Duo's stomach.  
  
"You too,"Duo said to Heero.  
  
"Sleep well love,"Heero said closing his eyes.  
  
TBC....  
YAY!The walls have fallen!I just started writing last night and I only got a  
little bit but i started typing it up and my muse came back to me!  
...WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?*hits muse over head*...Any way!I hope i can think of   
something else to add......*Starts hitting head on desk again*Hey it worked last   
time..that and Emily helped some. Until my next update...Adieu my lovlies. 


	7. six months along

"Solo,Duet get in the house before you both get sick,"Duo yelled from the porch.  
  
"It isn't lightening,"Solo complained jumping into a mud puddle.  
  
"If I have to come get you two I will,"Duo said.  
  
"Come get us Daddy,"Duet giggled grabbing the water hose.  
  
"Ok fine,"Duo sighed walking out into the rain.  
  
"Ahh D,"Solo squealed as Duet turning the hose on him.  
  
"Your father isn't going to like this,"Duo sighed before Duet turned the house on him.  
  
"Ha ha Daddy's all wet,"Duet giggled.  
  
"D!Turn the hose off,"Duo yelled with a laugh.  
  
"Haha ok,"Duet laughed.  
  
"Lets get you two dried off,"Duo sighed whiping water out of his face.  
  
"Ok Daddy,"Duet smiled running up to the porch and grabbing on of the towels Duo had laid out.  
  
"What about Shini Dad,"Solo asked standing on the porch with a towel in hand.  
  
"You two go inside,change into something dry and I'll get him,"Duo said.  
  
"Oks Daddy,"Duet said before going inside the house with Solo.  
  
"Shini!Here boy,"Duo yelled before whistling for the dog.  
  
"Ark,"Shini barked running up to Duo.  
  
"Down Shini,"Duo commanded walking up to the porch.  
  
"Rrmmm,"Shini whinned.  
  
"No you're wet.You're going in the laundry room,"Duo said grabbing Shini's colar and leading him in the house and to the laundry room.  
  
"Dad can we watch a movie,"Solo asked.  
  
"There's a movie already in the player.Just switch it on and press play.I need to pull the car into the garage,"Duo said going back outside to pull the car under.  
  
A few minuets later Duo came back in the house dripping water everywhere.  
  
"While you and D watch the movie I'm going to lay down.When Papa gets home tell him to come and wake me,"Duo sighed walking up stairs to the master bedroom.Duo flopped onto the bed still dressed in his wet clothes and with in minuets he was asleep.  
  
*~Later~*  
  
"Duo...Duo wake up,"Heero said shaking Duo's arm.  
  
"Mmmm.Leave me be,"Duo moaned pulling the blankets closer around him.  
  
"Love?Wake up,"Heero said.  
  
"Ok I'm up,"Duo sighed.  
  
"You alright,"Heero asked putting a hand on Duo's shoulder."Duo!You're clotehs are soaked,"Heero exclaimed.  
  
"I was to tired to change out of them,"Duo said.  
  
"You're going to make yourself sick if you don't put on something dry,"Heero said.  
  
"I'm to tired to,"Duo whinned.  
  
"I'll help,"Heero said standing from the bed and crossing the room to the closet.Quickly pulling out some clotehs he went back to Duo's side and handed Duo the clothes.  
  
"Thanks,"Duo said sitting up in bed to change clothes.  
  
"I'll be right back with a comb for your hair,"Heero said leaving the room.Duo changed clothes quickly and sitting on the edge of the bed before Heero returned with a comb  
  
"Thanks love,"Duo said again as Heero sat behind Duo and started unweaving the soaked rope of hair.  
  
"No need to thank me love,"Heero said as he started combing out the tangles in Duo's hair.  
  
"Mmmm...That feels good Heero,"Duo sighed laying his hands on his swollen stomach.  
  
"Good,"Heero smiled.  
  
"What time did you get home,"Duo asked.  
  
"Ten minuets ago,"Heero chuckled laying the comb aside and wrapping his arms around Duo's chest.  
  
"Did you miss me,"Duo asked.  
  
"Very much so,"Heero smiled kissing Duo's neck.  
  
"Good cause I missed you,"Duo chuckled leaning back into Heero's embrace.  
  
"Baka,"Heero smiled.  
  
"I know I know,"Duo smiled also.  
  
After a few moments of silence Duo spoke up again,"Heero.Do you regret anything?"  
  
"No..Everything we've done has led up to this one moment and I wouldn't give it up for anything.Why do you ask love,"Heero replied hugging Duo closer.  
  
"Its just that I feel I should be giving you more,"Duo sighed.  
  
"You've given me so much already.I couldn't possibly ask for more,"Heero said laying a hand on Duo's stomach.  
  
"I still can't help but feel that way.I mean you gave up Relena and her money...for me,"Duo said.  
  
"I never loved Relena like I love you.I'm happy here.My life is perfect with you,"Heero said kissing Duo's cheek.  
  
"And mine is perfect with you love,"Duo smiled feeling the baby kick against his hand.  
  
"What brought this up any way,"Heero asked.  
  
"I guess my hormones did.I was just unsure of myself and I needed reassureance,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"Well just so you know.I love you and everything you have given to me,"Heero said caressing Duo's stomach where the baby lay.  
  
"I love you too,"Duo as tears leaked from his eyes.  
  
"Duo?Why are you crying,"Heero asked.  
  
"My emotions are in over drive,"Duo smiled brushing the tears away.  
  
"Oh...I remember that part about your last pregnancy well,"Heero chuckled.  
  
"Oh shut up,"Duo laughed.  
  
"Well it's true,"Heero laughed also.  
  
"Yeah yeah I know,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Come on.Lets go down stairs.I told Solo and Duet I would be back down stairs a while ago,"Heero smiled slipping off the bed and helping Duo up.  
  
"I love you,"Duo smiled holding Heero's hand.  
  
"I love you too,"Heero replied kissing Duo's lips before leading Duo down the stairs.  
TBC....  
  
I KNOW I KNOW!It's my muse's fault!  
Muse Batty:"No respect!I get no respect!"  
"Aww you know I love you....well anyway If this is sappy I'm sorry.I just thought that Heero and Duo needed some time together.  
Well next chapter I hope will be better.Until then Later my lovlies. 


	8. Cravings in the night

*~Next Day~*(3:25am)  
Heero opened his eyes slowly as Duo turned over with a small moan.  
  
"Awake aren't you,"Heero whispered gentally laying a hand on Duo's swollen stomach.A feather like kick answered his question."You need to let your Dad sleep.You kept him up yesterday,"Heero whispered rubbing his hand over the spot where the baby had kicked.Heero smiled and looked at Duo's sleeping face,as the baby kicked again,but harder.  
  
"Mmm,"Duo moaned again,uncurling his legs from up under him,before opening his violet eyes.  
  
"Hey,"Heero whispered moving his hand to cup Duo's cheek.  
  
"Hey,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Baby couldn't sleep,"Heero asked.  
  
"Kinda. Your baby's hungry and it won't let me sleep until I eat something,"Duo smiled laying a hand on his stomach.  
  
"What does it want,"Heero asked.  
  
"Vanilla ice cream,"Duo smiled sheepishly.  
  
"That's no problem,"Heero said sitting up in the bed and pulling the covers off his legs.  
  
"Heero you don't have to get up.I'll get it,"Duo said sitting up as Heero got out of bed.  
  
"It's no problem,"Heero said walking out of the bedroom.  
  
"Cheater,"Duo pouted and be baby kicked."I know I know.Your father is getting you something,trouble maker,"Duo smiled.  
  
A few minuets later Heero returned with a small bowl of ice cream.  
  
"Your baby is a trouble maker,"Duo said as Heero handed Duo the ice cream.  
  
"Well then we already know where its personality comes from,"Heero smiled crawling back into bed.  
  
"Hmm...You be nice,"Duo said pointing the spoon at Heero.  
  
"I'm just stating the obvious,"Heero shrugged.  
  
"Hmmm,"Duo replied with the spoon in his mouth.  
  
"Happy now baby,"Heero asked.  
  
"Mmm hmmm.It's very content now,"Duo nodded putting another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.  
  
"Good,"Heero smiled.  
  
"Thank you,"Duo said.  
  
"You're welcome and so are you little one,"Heero said to the unborn child.  
  
"In the morning we can think of names,"Duo smiled setting the empty bowl on the bed side tabel.  
  
"Sounds good,but right now lets get some more sleep,"Heero said snuggling under the voers and closing his eyes.  
  
"Alright,"Duo sighed doing the same.  
  
"Night love,"Heero said wrapping his arms around Duo's waist, pulling Duo close to him and drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Good night,"Duo said drifting off to sleep as well.  
  
*~Morning(7:30)~*  
  
"Dad we're going to be late,"Solo yelled running down stairs.  
  
"No you aren't Uncle Quatre isn't here yet and you wait for your sister,"Duo said.  
  
"Dad!Uncle Quatre just pulled up!I'm going to be late,"Solo yelled again.  
  
"No you aren't.Duet are you ready yet,"Duo yelled upstairs.  
  
"Yes Daddy me's coming,"Duet said running down the stairs.  
  
"Go Uncle Quatre's waiting,"Duo said pushing both children out the door.  
  
"Byes,"Duet waved.  
  
"Bye Dad,"Solo said running to the car.  
  
"Bye!Be good,"Duo waved as Quatre pulled out of the drive way.  
  
"Phew,"Duo said.  
  
"You work to hard,"Heero smiled walking down stairs and fixing his tie.  
  
"What am I suppose to do all day...bymyself,"Duo asked walking up to Heero to help with his tie.  
  
"Go over to Quatre's house.I heard Trowa say Wufei is over ther,"Heero shrugged.  
  
"No way.Wufei isn't going to get the satisfaction of calling me an onna this time,"Duo said.  
  
"But you haven't seen him in 3 years,"Heero said pulling on his jacket.  
  
"So,"Duo said.  
  
"You're just being difficult.I'm sure you'd have fun,"Heero said.  
  
"No I won't.I didn't last time,but the kids did,"Duo laughed.  
  
"If you bring that up to him he will call you an onna,"Heero smiled.  
  
"Wish the kids could come and tie him up again,"Duo smiled.  
  
"And leave him there.It took Trowa and me to untie him last time while you and Quatre just laughed.  
  
"Hey I'm not going to untie him when he's yelling that he's going to kill me and Quatre couldn't untie him.He was to pregnant to,"Duo smiled.  
  
"I remember,"Heero said grabbing his brief case.  
  
"Ok ok I'll go over and see him if it'll make you happy,"Duo sighed.  
  
"It will.You've been cooped up here for days,"Heero said.  
  
"I know but I don't like getting out and letting people seeing me,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Quatre can drive you if it'll make you feel better,"Heero said.  
  
"A little...now go before you're late for work,"Duo said pushing Heero out the door.  
  
"Call Quatre now and you can hitch a ride with him back to his house,"Heero said walking to his car.  
  
"Ok I'll call now,"Duo said.  
  
"Bye,"Heero said getting into his car.  
  
"Bye,"Duo yelled waving as Heero drove off."Lord give me strength,"Duo sighed walking into the house and picking up the phone.  
  
TBC.....  
  
Yes I know it was short but I'm building up for the next chapter where I'll put  
Wufei into it and as much as I don't like him I'll make him nice.I mean he's alright  
I just don't like it when he calls women weak...I ain't weak you chinese person you!*flexes muscles* SEE!I'll take  
you any time any where just bring it!....OK I'm alright now.Later my lovlies. 


	9. Wufei & Memories

*~Quatre's house~*  
  
"So how've you been,"Duo asked sitting down on one of the couches.  
  
"Fairly well.After I left perventers with Sally things have just settled down,"Wufei shrugged.  
  
"It's kinda lonely on the field with out you two yelling at me,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Well it seems that your doing well without me there,"Wufei said.  
  
"So so.I haven't been to work reciently...considering,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"When is this one due,"Wufei asked looking up at Quatre who had just entered the living room with tea and what nots.  
  
"August sometime.I really don't know.I haven't been to the doctors,"Duo smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Well then how,"Wufei began.  
  
"How is this possible?Dr.G fixed me.When I had Duet she shredded my insides and Dr.Haley removed that organ and then I went to Dr.G and found out that he was the one who did it to me to begin with and not polutients or such as Dr.Haley had said,but anyway he implanted me again,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"Does this Dr.Haley know about this,"Wufei asked.  
  
"Not that I know of no,"Duo said.  
  
"Maybe you should tell her so she can prepare herself for this one's birth,"Wufei said.  
  
"I will,"Duo nodded.  
  
"I hate walking in on the middle of conversations,"Quatre smiled sitting down next to Duo.  
  
"Clariece asleep,"Duo asked.  
  
"Yes.She's been running around here pulling things out of drawers all day,"Quatre laughed reffering to his newest daughter.  
  
"I don't know if I can stand that stage again.Duet was enough.She finially stopped when she started pre-school,"Duo laughed.  
  
"Oh I remember that,"Quatre laughed.  
  
"I don't remember Duet much.She was a year old when I left,"Wufei said.  
  
"Oh you missed out on her terrible two's!You thought it was bad when Solo,Sam,and the twins would tie you up?Duet and the twins would tie Trowa and Heero up and forget about them,"Duo laughed.  
  
"Wish I could of seen that,"Wufei laughed along.  
  
"Oh try to imagine coming home to find the kids bedroom door locked and their father inside the room looking like an ice cream sunday,"Quatre laughed.  
  
"Please tell me you got a picture,"Wufei laughed.  
  
"How many and of what? I got pictures of him looking like a sunday to swamp thing,"Quatre laughed.  
  
"Show him the one of swamp thing.I swear it gave me a heart attack when Quatre and I walked into the kitchen and there he was covered in slime and mud and who knows what else,"Duo laughed holding his stomach.  
  
"Ok,"Quatre said standing up and walking to a enar by shelf,pulling a thick albulm off.  
  
"All of these,"Wufei asked as Quatre sat down next to him and started flipping pages.  
  
"Oh trust me there is a whole lot more.Half the pictures we have aren't in an albulm,"Quatre laughed stopping on a page."Here,"Quatre pointed.  
  
"That's Trowa,"Wufei gawked.  
  
"That's swamp thing alright,"Duo laughed.  
  
"He was so mad that I took the picture,"Quatre sighed.  
  
"He wouldn't talk to Quat for a whole hour,"Duo snikered.  
  
"Seems as if I've missed quite a lot,"Wufei sighed.  
  
"Yeah you have,but it's good to see you again,"Duo smiled.  
  
"It's good to see both of you again,"Wufei replied.  
  
"Sorry to change the subject,but I wanted to ask you,Duo.If you and Heero have thought of any names,"Quatre asked sipping a cup of tea.  
  
"Actually we were up around 5 thinking of some.The baby woke up kicking and when I woke up so did Heero,"Duo shrugged laying his hands on his stomach.  
  
"What did you two think up,"Wufei asked.  
  
"Well for a boy Tierce Maxwell,because we really couldn't think of any other names for a boy close to the number three and for a girl,Trio Asahi,and we thought of a cute girl's name for thenumber four,Quartet Asahi or Helen,"Duo smiled.  
  
"That's close to my name,"Quatre beamed.  
  
"So you are keeping up with the number names,"Wufei said stating the obvious.  
  
"Yeah cause it just doesn't sound right any other way,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"I see,"Wufei nodded.  
  
"Hai,"Duo nodded too.  
  
"I think it's cute,"Quatre shrugged.  
  
"It is,"Wufei said.  
  
"I thought so too,"Duo smiled.  
  
*~At Home~*  
  
"So how was Wufei,"Heero asked unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"He's fine,"Duo said brushing out his hair.  
  
"Are you ok,"Heero asked sitting down on the bed next to Duo.  
  
"Hai,just a little tired from all the excitement today,"Duo answered setting the brush on the bedside table.  
  
"Well I'm glad you had fun,"Heero said pulling off his shoes.  
  
"It was a change of pace,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"Good,cause I don't like seeing you cooped up in this house everyday,"Heero said standing up and striping his pants off,before slipping into a pair of navy blue silk pj bottoms.  
  
"Well it's not so bad,but if was kinda fun,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Good,now lets go to bed.Une tired to break my fingers today,"Heero sighed laying down in the bed.  
  
"Why'd she try to do that,"Duo asked slidding under the covers too.  
  
"I finished the reports earlier than she wanted and it caused files to pile up on her desk and she blamed me.Go figure,"Heero shrugged.  
  
"Oh well...Night love,"Duo said flipping off the bedside lamp.  
  
"Good night Duo,"Heero said wrapping an arm around Duo.  
  
TBC...  
  
Ok I know this is really short,but I ran out of Ideas.And Duo should go see   
Haley shouldn't he,but I don't want her to give away my twist ending!  
So....He ain't going.Besides...Duo doesn't like Doctors remember!  
....Hahaha...yeah so I should update again maybe later today...Don't worry.  
Batty is givin me lost of idears....lol until then later my lovlies.OH!I almost forgot.  
The names I'm usuing I made up Quartet but The credit goes to someother people for the names of Tierce and Asahi.Umm I don't remember what   
Emily said for Tierce(she helped me..I had the hardest time thinking names up) and for Asahi the credit goes to Dea Mortis!I'll give credit to who came   
up with the name Tierce when Emily gets back on to remind me...I swear I forget so many things it ain't funnny...well it is but still! 


	10. Two months left

*~Next Month~*(7 months)  
  
"Daddy when is the baby comin,"Duet asked sitting on the couch next to Duo.  
  
"In August D,"Duo said glancing at the clock.  
  
"When's that,"Duet asked.  
  
"Two months away from now,"Duo said.  
  
"Why can't it come now.I'm tireds of aiting,"Duet pouted.  
  
"You're tired of waiting,"Duo asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah that too,"Duet said.  
  
"The baby isn't ready yet,"Duo said.  
  
"Why not,"Duet asked.  
  
"Well...it just isn't.I mean like if you take the baby out now it could die,"Duo said.  
  
"I don't want it to die,"Duet said looking at her dad.  
  
"If things go alright it'll be fine,"Duo said.  
  
"So I have to ait two month,"Duet asked.  
  
"Yeah,"Duo nodded.  
  
"Phoey,"Duet said crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"It'll be worth it D,"Solo said from his spot on the floor.  
  
"How,"Duet asked.  
  
"When the baby is here you can hold it and play with it.The only down side is,is that it cries alot,"Solo said.  
  
"Can I play with the new baby when it comes Daddy,"Duet asked.  
  
"Sure.As long as Heero or I am around,"Duo said.  
  
"Oks,"Duet giggled hopping off the couch.  
  
"D where are you going,"Duo asked.  
  
"Just right here,"Duet said sitting down on the floor next to Solo.  
  
"D go away until I finish my homework,"Solo said as Duet picked up one of Solo's worksheets.  
  
"Nope.Play with me,"Duet said.  
  
"D if he doesn't want to play don't force him,"Duo said.  
  
"I won't,"Duet smiled.  
  
"D give that back,"Solo said snatching the paper out of Duet's hand.  
  
"You're no fun So,"Duet pouted.  
  
"I'll show you fun,"Solo laughed grabbing Duet and wrestling around on the floor with her.  
  
"Solo!Be careful,"Duo yelled.  
  
"What's going on in here,"Heero asked from the front door.  
  
"Papa,"Duet laughed getting up off of Solo and running to hug Heero's leg.  
  
"We were only playin,"Solo said sitting up on the floor.  
  
"No play until your school work is finished Solo,"Heero said walking into the living room,dragging Duet along on his leg.  
  
"D,let your father go,"Duo laughed.  
  
"Nope.He's mine,"Duet giggled.  
  
"Sorry hun...I tried to help,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"D.Let Papa go,"Solo said.  
  
"Nuh uh,"Duet said sticking her tongue out at Solo.  
  
"Baka,"Solo said shaking his head.  
  
"Where'd you learn that So,"Duo asked.  
  
"What's a baka,"Duet asked finially letting go of Heero's leg as he sat down by Duo.  
  
"Papa says it to you so I said it to D,"Solo shrugged.  
  
"What's a baka,"Duet asked hopping up and down.  
  
"It means idiot,"Heero said.  
  
"I am not's Sowo,"Duet said jumping down on the floor.  
  
"He doesn't mean it.Right Solo,"Duo asked.  
  
"No I don't mean it D,"Solo sighed.  
  
"Ok then,"Heero said wrapping an arm around Duo's shoulders.  
  
"I'm boreds,"Duet said picking at the carpet.  
  
"Go play with your paints,"Heero said.  
  
"Oks,"Duet giggled jumping up and running out of the room.  
  
"You're cleaning her up.I can't do it,"Duo said.  
  
"Alright,"Heero said.  
  
"Hey Dad guess what,"Solo said closing his books.  
  
"What,"Duo asked.  
  
"I don't have school Friday,"Solo said.  
  
"Why not,"Duo asked.  
  
"Summer vacation,"Solo said.  
  
"That's right I forgot,"Duo smiled.  
  
"What are we going to do,"Solo asked.  
  
"I don't know baby.It really all depends,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"We don't have to do anything if you and Papa don't wanna,"Solo shrugged.  
  
"Who knows Solo.We may and may not,"Heero said.  
  
"Ok.I'm going to go watch tv in the play room,"Solo said walking off.  
  
"Now that's it's just us.You can help me cook,"Duo said standing and walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"Alright,"Heero said doing the same.  
  
"Hey Heero...Only two more months,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Hai and I can't wait,"Heero said hugging Duo the best he could.  
  
TBC....  
  
Ok guys...Happy?2 in one day.I may do another one.I'm on a roll!  
But just so ya know I'll do another time jump cause I'm sure you're getting bored   
of me stalling!...Well i don't have anything else to say,but adieu my lovlies! 


	11. HeeroI think

*~Two Months Later~*  
"Daddy....Daddy,"Duet called from the doorway of the master bedroom."Daddy,"She whimpered again,stepping up to the bed."Dad,"She asked."Daddy,"Duet sobbed throwing herself on the bed to wrap her arms around Duo's neck.  
  
"What?What is it Duet,"Duo gasped suddenly comming awake.  
  
"'M scared,"Duet sobbed.  
  
"Why babby what's wrong,"Duo asked holding Duet close.  
  
"Sowo said tha...tha baby gonna kill you and I don't want you to have tha baby if it does,"Duet sniffed.  
  
"D listen to me.Nothing.Not even Shinigami can take me away from you.Everything will be alright,"Duo said offering a small smile to his frightened daughter.  
  
"Pwomise,"Duet sniffled.  
  
"I swear it,"Duo said brushing Duet's bangs out of her face.  
  
"'M still scared,"Duet sniffled again.  
  
"Would it help if you laid down with your Papa and me,"Duo asked.  
  
"Uh huh,"Duet nodded.  
  
"Well climb on in baby,"Duo smiled as Duet climbed into the bed and lay in between Duo and Heero.  
  
"Night Daddy....and tell the baby to hurry,"Duet yawned.  
  
"I will and Good night baby,"Duo replied already half way asleep.  
  
*~That Day~*  
  
"Daddy Sowo's bein mean again,"Duet cried running up stairs with Solo chasing her.  
  
"Am not she took my game boy,"Solo said running behing Duet into her room.  
  
"D!Give it back,"Duo yelled.  
  
"But Daddy,"Duet whinned.  
  
"D..Don't make me come up there,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Oks.I's give it back,"Duet sighed too.  
  
"Are you feeling alright,"Heero asked walking up to Duo who stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I think so.I feel a little queasy but I think I'm ok,"Duo said.  
  
"Are you sure,"Heero asked wrapping a hand around Duo's shoulders.  
  
"No...I'm not,"Duo said clamping a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Duo,"Heero asked as Duo threw up.  
  
"Heero....I need to go to the hospital,"Duo panted.  
  
"Duo?Is it....,"Heero asked.  
  
"I'm in labor Heero,"Duo said holding his stomach.  
  
TBC.....  
  
YES I DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA yea that and I need to get   
my notebook and type up the rest.I only have 2 chapters I think left  
...maybe more....Adieu my lovlies!  
DON"T HATE ME!But this is just a small little tteaser of what's to come. 


	12. Delievery

"NOW?But it can't come now,"Heero yelled.  
  
"Heero.Don't panic you'll make me panic,"Duo said as the first contraction hit him.  
  
"SOLO!DUET GET IN THE CAR NOW,"Heero yelled.  
  
"Why,"Duet asked poking her head out of her room.  
  
"Your Dad's having a baby,"Heero said running and grabbing the keys.  
  
"Now,"Solo asked running down the stairs.  
  
"Yes now.Get,"Heero said grabbing Duo's arm.  
  
"Wait on me,"Duet yelled running down the stairs.  
  
"Hurry D,"Duo cringed.  
  
"I'm comin,"Duet said running out to the car behind Solo.  
  
"How are you,"Heero asked as he walked Duo to the car.  
  
"I just started.I'm doing ok,"Duo sighed as Heero helped him into the car.  
  
"Ok.Just don't hurry and deliver it before we get there,"Heero said running around and getting in the driver's side of the car.  
  
*~At the hostpital~*  
  
"He just started,"Dr.Haley asked as Duo was put into a private room.  
  
"He started before we left home,"Heero nodded as Solo and Duet ran around the lobby of the hospital.  
  
"We'll get him situated and you can get those two,"Dr.Haley snikered.  
  
"SOLO!DUET!Get over here now,"Heero yelled.  
  
"EEP,"Duet squeaked running over to Heero.  
  
"Where's Dad,"Solo asked walking up to Heero.  
  
"He's in a room right now,but listen you two.You cannot run around here.This is a hospital full of sick people or something else.Dr.'s and nurses don't need you two causing damage,"Heero said guiding the two into seats.  
  
"Can we go see Daddy,"Duet asked.  
  
"In a minuet.I called Uncle Quatre and he's going to come and watch you while I go and stay with your dad,"Heero said sitting down next to Solo.  
  
"You can go ahead and stay with Dad.I can watch D,"Solo said.  
  
"I'm sure you could,but who'd watch you.This place could also have bad people lurking around,"Heero sighed.  
  
"Oh,"Solo replied.  
  
"Heero!Where's Duo,"Quatre yelled running into the lobby.  
  
"He's in a room right now,"Heero said standing up.  
  
"Is he ok,"Quatre asked.  
  
"I don't know.I haven't seen him since we got here,"Heero said.  
  
"Go find him.I'll stay here and we'll switch in a minuet,"Quatre said as Duet ran up to Quatre and took his hand.  
  
"Uncle kata is my Daddy going to be ok,"Duet asked tugging on Quatre's hand.  
  
"I hope so Duet,"Quatre sighed watching Heero run off down the hall.  
  
**************  
  
"HEERO,"Duo yelled as a waited out a contraction.  
  
"It's almost over love.Just a little bit more,"Heero said holding Duo's hand.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this,"Duo panted as the contraction finished.  
  
"You can.You're strong Duo.We'll get through this,"Heero said brushing Duo's sweat soaked bangs away.  
  
"But it hurts,"Duo whinned.  
  
"I know.But it'll be over soon,"Heero said.  
  
"Heero?Ummm...I couldn't keep them in the lobby,"Quatre said opening the door where Duet and Solo ran into the room.  
  
"HEERO!...Get them out of here,"Duo said through gritted teeth as pain racked his stomach.  
  
"Quatre stay here,"Heero said grabbing Solo's hand and picking Duet up.  
  
"BUT I WANNA SEE MY DADDY,"Duet sobbed and Heero hauled her out of the room.  
  
"You doing ok Duo,"Quatre asked as the door shut behind Heero.  
  
"I'll be ok....in a minuet,"Duo panted.  
  
*~*~*~*A few minuets later~*~*~*  
  
"Duet please stop crying.Dad will fine,"Heero said handing Duet a tissue.  
  
"I wanna....I WANNA SEE MY DADDY,"Duet screamed.  
  
"Duet!Hush,"Heero said clamping a hand over her mouth.  
  
"HEERO!....*pant* They're moving Duo to the delivery room,"Quatre panted.  
  
"Now,"Heero asked standing from his chair.  
  
"Yes...they just left the room,"Quatre said.  
  
"I can't leave them here," Heero said.  
  
"I'll go with Duo and if something goes wrong...I know where to find you,"Quatre said.  
  
"Thank you,"Heero said.  
  
"Anytime Heero,"Quatre smiled before running off.  
  
"Where's Daddy,"Duet sniffed.  
  
"He's in a special room where baby are born,"Heero said sitting back down.  
  
"Dad you should go,"Solo said.  
  
"I can't leave you two.You gave Quatre such a hard time,"Heero sighed.  
  
"I'm sworry Papa,"Duet sniffed.  
  
"It's going to be alright,"Heero sighed.  
  
"Was I acting like that when Dad had Duet,"Solo asked.  
  
"I don't really know.I was with your Dad.Quatre was able to keep you at his side though,"Heero smiled.  
  
"I wanna see my Daddy,"Duet said with fresh tears.  
  
"You can in a little while"Heero said brushing Duet's bangs back.  
  
"Is Dad going to be ok,"Solo asked.  
  
"I hope so,"Heero said suddenly thinking about how hard it was with Duet.  
  
A few minuets later Quatre came running back down the hall.  
  
"Quatre what's wrong,"Heero asked standing up and setting Duet's sleeping form down on the chair.  
  
"Heero...*pant*....Duo paniced.It's twins and he doesn't have enough energy to have another baby...He's yelling for you and he won't do anything until you're there,"Quatre panted.  
  
"Where is he,"Heero asked.  
  
"He's in deliery room four.GO!I'll watch the kids,"Quatre said pushing Heero down the hall he had just come from.  
  
Heero ran as fast as he could and tried to avoid the doctors and nurses in the hall all the way to DR4.  
  
"Duo,"Heero yelled running into the room.  
  
"Heero...Make it stop,"Duo panted.  
  
"It's ok Duo.I'm here,"Heero said going up to Duo's side.  
  
"Twins...who'd a thunk it,"Duo laughed before yelling in pain.  
  
"Heero you've got to get him to push.That baby will die,"Dr.Haley said.  
  
"Push Duo.You've got to,"Heero said taking Duo's hand.  
  
"I can't Heero.Don't you understand that I can't,"Duo cringed.  
  
"You have to,"Heero said.  
  
"I'm to tired to,"Duo panted.  
  
"You do this then you can go to sleep.Please Duo.Push,"Heero said.  
  
"I can't,"Duo sobbed.  
  
"Duo!You've got to,"Heero said worried for the baby still in Duo's body.  
  
"GOD,"Duo screamed pushing as commanded.  
  
"A little more Duo and it's over,"Dr.Haley said.  
  
Duo pushed with all his energy left before passing out.  
  
"He did it,"Dr.Haley smiled holding the baby up before handing it to one of the nurses.  
  
"Haley..there's blood,"Heero gasped.  
  
"Shit.Get those two out of here and get some emergiency personel in here.Heero stay by Duo's side until some come,"Dr.Haley said running to the other side of the room.  
  
"Don't you dare die on me now Duo.Don't you fucking dare,"Heero yelled gripping Duo's hand harder.  
  
A few seconds later a medical team ran in a pushed Heero out of the room.Heero just stood there staring at the doors until Quatre came up and grabbed Heero's shoulder.  
  
"I can't lose him now,"Heero sighed turning around to look at Quatre.  
  
"Oh Heero,"Quatre said watching tears leak from Heero's eyes.  
  
"I just can't,"Heero said before Quatre hugged him fiercely.  
  
"Mr.Yuy...,"A Doctor said coming out of the room where Duo was.  
  
"Yes,"Heero asked brushing his tears away.  
  
"I've got some good news and some bad,"The Doctor sighed pulling off blood covered gloves.  
  
"What's the good,"Quatre asked noticing Heero wasn't going to answer.  
  
"He'll live,"The doctor smiled.  
  
"Thank whatever God there is,"Heero sighed in relief.  
  
"The bad news however is...he ripped his insides again...we tied him up so he can't have children unless that's fixed but last time we took out the womb it may of killed him if he didn't get it replanted and now we wouldn't risk it,"The doctor sighed.  
  
"Can I see him,"Heero asked.  
  
"We're moving him back to a private room so he can recover,but in the mean time you should go see your new borns.Twins I hear...Congrats Mr.Yuy,"The doctor smiled before walking back into the room he had left a minuet ago.  
  
"By Allah,"Quatre sighed.  
  
"He's going to be alright,"Heero sighed leaning against the nearest wall and sliding down it limply.  
  
"Lets go see your newest family members,"Quatre smiled helping Heero up.  
  
"Yes...lets,"Heero smiled following Quatre down the hall.  
  
TBC....  
  
*rubs hand* HAPPY NOW!!!!!*Glares at Annie and Emily*...*Walks off Mumbling about Beam Cannon* 


	13. End

"They're so tiny,"Quatre gushed.  
  
"Yours were about that size,"Heero sighed laying a hand on the glass that separated him from the nursery.  
  
"It was a while ago,but....I still can't believe I didn't see it before,"Quatre said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"What do you mean,"Heero asked turning to look at the blonde.  
  
"When you called me...oh ages ago saying you were a little worried that this baby was bigger than the last two I thought nothing of it,"Quatre shrugged  
  
"It's not your fault,"Heero said turning to look back at the two sleeping babies.  
  
"No,but I mean I should of known considering I had Alexandra and Trinton.I guess I just never paid attention really,"Quatre sighed.  
  
"I don't blame you for anything Quatre.Actually I should be thanking you right now.If you weren't here I wouldn't of been able to go to Duo until I found someone.I can't lose my children Quatre,"Heero sighed.  
  
"You're welcome and no one will take Tierce or Quartet away from you.You and Duo are both loving parents,"Quatre smiled slightly.  
  
"Duo is incredible,"Heero smiled also.  
  
"Yes he is...He should be awake now.We've been standing here for hours,"Quatre laughed grabbing Heero's arm and dragging him away from the glass window.  
  
"I'll be right back,"Heero whispered to the twins before they left his sight.  
  
"He's awake now,"Trowa said standing outside of the private hospital room holding Clariece in his arms.  
  
"Da,"Clariece cooed reaching out for Quatre.  
  
"We'll be out here Heero.You go see Duo,"Quatre smiled picking up his daughter.  
  
"Thanks you two,"Heero said before walking into the room.  
  
The first thing Heero noticed was the lights were off and the beeping of a heart monitor,but it wasn't completely dark in the hospital room.There was a soft glow from all the equipment hooked up to the figure asleep on the bed.  
  
"Duo,"Heero whispered softly walking up to the bed.  
  
"Hey,"Duo sighed.  
  
"How are you feeling,"Heero asked sitting in the chair next to the bed.  
  
"Tired and I feel like I've had my insides riped out,but I'm ok,"Duo smiled softly.  
  
"You actually only had your insides riped.Not riped out,"Heero said.  
  
"Thank you Mr.Science,"Duo chuckled before wincing in pain.  
  
"Take it easy,"Heero said running a hand through Duo's bangs.  
  
"Yeah yea...So Heero...Tell me...How are they,"Duo breathed slowly.  
  
"Tiny,"Heero smiled.  
  
"They didn't feel tiny,"Duo smiled.  
  
"They're perfect,just like Solo and Duet,"Heero said.  
  
"That's good to hear,"Duo sighed.  
  
"A boy and a girl....Tierce Maxwell Yuy and Quartet Asahi Yuy,"Heero smiled.  
  
"Perfect,"Duo said feeling very tired.  
  
"I thought so,"Heero said.  
  
"Where's D and So,"Duo asked closing his eyes.  
  
"They're asleep at Quatre's house.Trowa took them home so one of the house maids could watch them while Trowa came back up here to check on Quatre.  
  
"Hows Quat holding up,"Duo asked opening his eyes again.  
  
"Fairly well.You freaked him out,but he's ok,"Heero said taking Duo's hand.  
  
"I didn't mean to.I was just to tired,"Duo sighed.  
  
"It seems like you still are,"Heero said.  
  
"I am.It's not easy to do that you know,"Duo smiled.  
  
"I can only guess,but thank you,"Heero said.  
  
"For what,"Duo asked.  
  
"For amazing me yet again.For giving me something I never dared to dream of,"Heero sighed.  
  
"Oh Heero....I do it because I love you,"Duo sighed closing his eyes again.  
  
"I love you.Now rest.You're barely awake now,"Heero chuckled.  
  
"Because of the drugs.Other than that I'm fine,"Duo said.  
  
"Maybe but I'd feel better if you rested some before we took you and the twins home...ok love,"Heero asked.  
  
"Hmm..Home sounds good,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Rest...for me,"Heero asked.  
  
"Alright...I'll rest,"Duo sighed already partially asleep.  
  
"Thank you,"Heero said leaning over to kiss Duo's lips quickly before standing up to leave the room.  
  
"Hey Heero,"Duo whispered.  
  
"Yes love,"Heero asnwered.  
  
"Don't go to far,"Duo sighed.  
  
"I'm just outside this door,"Heero said walking out of the room.  
  
"How is he,"Quatre asked.  
  
"Tired,"Heero said.  
  
"That's good all things considering,"Quatre smiled as Clariece pulling at Quatre's hair.  
  
"Yeah.I just can't wait to get him out of here,"Heero sighed.  
  
"You'll be home before you know it,"Trowa said.  
  
"I hope so,"Heero said glancing at the door behind him.  
  
"You will,"Quatre smiled.  
  
*~3 Weeks later~*  
  
"Heero just put me down on the couch,"Duo said as Heero carried him in the house.  
  
"No,you're going to bed.I don't want you to risk pulling your stiches,"Heero said.  
  
"Heero...Sitting on the couch won't cause me to pull anything,"Duo sighed.  
  
"Duo,"Heero warned.  
  
"Heero please.Just for a little while,then you can take me up stairs,"Duo pleaded.  
  
"Ok fine.You win,"Heero sighed sitting Duo down on the couch.  
  
"Thank you,"Duo smiled.  
  
"You're welcome,"Heero said.  
  
"Heero?Duo?Oh,there you are,"Quatre smiled walking into the house with a baby tote in hand.  
  
"Where's Trowa,"Duo asked as Quatre set the tote on the couch next to Duo.  
  
"He was right behind me,"Quatre said turning to face the open door to see Trowa walk in with the other baby tote.  
  
"Now,Trowa has Tierce and this...is Quartet,"Quatre said lifting the baby from the tote and handing it to Duo.  
  
"Where's Heero,"Duo asked taking Quartet from Quatre.  
  
"He's bringing the baby stuff in from the SUV,"Trowa said setting the other baby tote next to the one Quatre had.  
  
"Tro could you hand me Tierce and you go help Heero,"Duo asked.  
  
"Sure,"Trowa said taking Tierce out of the tote and handing him to Duo.  
  
"It's a good thing Howard took Solo and Duet to the amusement part today.I don't have the energy to play with them today,"Duo sighed shifting Quartet and Tierce in his arms a little.  
  
"They can be a bundle of energy,"Quatre smiled taking the totes and putting them in a near by closed.  
  
"True,'Duo said.  
  
"If it's tiring you out then you should let me take the twins and put them to bed,"Heero said walking into the living room with an armful of bags.  
  
"I'm not completely tired out yet.I've only been home less than an hour,"Duo laughed.  
  
"Last time...,"Heero began.  
  
"Last time was a pain yes,but it's not as bad as you think,"Duo smiled as Heero set the bags down.  
  
"You're good at masking your pain and I just want to make sure,"Heero said sitting down on the couch next to Duo.  
  
"Hey we're going to run.I'm sure the kids are giving the nursemaid a bald spot.Bye you guys,"Quatre waved as he and Trowa left.  
  
"Bye,"Duo waved.  
  
"Any way as I was saying,"Heero said as the door was shut.  
  
"You were saying that it's time for these two to go to bed,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Right,"Heero said rolling his eyes and taking Quartet from Duo.  
  
"I think these two are the last,"Duo sighed as Heero took Tierce too.  
  
"What do you mean,"Heero asked standing up.  
  
"I don't think I'll have anymore kids.I don't think my body can take it,"Duo smiled.  
  
"Four is plenty.More than I've ever dreamed of,"Heero smiled.  
  
"Then you're happy,"Duo asked.  
  
"More than happy.I'm estatic,"Heero chuckled.  
  
"Heero Yuy? Estatic?...Now I've seen everything,"Duo laughed.  
  
"Oh...but there is so much more,"Heero smiled taking the twins up to the nursery,the newest room in the house.  
  
"I think I'll wait on seeing it though,"Duo yelled to Heero.  
  
"Why,"Heero asked walking back down stairs.  
  
"Cause I'm too tired to do it now,"Duo laughed as Heero picked him up.  
  
"We'll do it when the kids are busy with school,"Heero said carrying Duo up to the master bedroom.  
  
"Hai,but you know what,"Duo said as he was laid down on the bed.  
  
"What,"Heero asked laying down next to him.  
  
"Life is perfect as it is now,"Duo sighed curling up next to Heero.  
  
"Hai...that it is love....that it is,"Heero said kissing Duo's forehead,before clicking off the lights and going to sleep with his love at his side.  
  
***Owari****  
  
Phew....I may write a short sequal to this...who knows,but right now I need to   
fuel my brain to finish up some of my other fics.I've got at least  
...*counts on fingers* 8-9 fics going and I haven't even finished some of my  
old ones.*sigh*...back to the writing board...Later my lovlies! 


End file.
